Personal Hell
by Syreina
Summary: Wade wants what he can't have, Hunter's boy.
1. Chapter 1

Seth plays with his shirt as he watches Hunter get ready to leave for the night, Seth didn't want Hunter to leave him alone tonight. Seth was Hunter's kept boy. He lived in a lavish apartment but always guarded by Wade, Hunter's trusted man. He was never happy in this life.

Hunter was heading out to a date with his wife and then he would come back to Seth's apartment as normal and take his pleasure from Seth. Seth had been doing this since he was 14 and Hunter pulled him off the streets. Seth owed Hunter his life. Seth had remained loyal to him for 2 years.

Wade though didn't like how Hunter treated Seth. Hunter often punished the boy who was only 16, when ever he was angry or believed Seth did something wrong. Seth didn't attend school, he didn't have any education. Seth was just basically a slave to the older man. Then there was the fact that Seth has one of the gentlest souls that Wade had ever seen.

Seth always was good to Wade as well. He would chat and play games with Wade to keep Wade entertained. Seth wasn't allowed out of the apartment with out Hunter, so often both him and Wade got bored. Seth always though just kept Wade entertained and maybe a little by extension himself.

Wade looks at Hunter who is pulling on his coat.

Hunter walks over and pulls Seth into a kiss, "Be good. I'll be back later tonight. Wade is in charge."

Seth nods and peeks at Hunter, "do you have to go?"

Hunter nods and kisses Seth again, pulling him close, "I'll be back later tonight. Be good."

Seth nods and watches Hunter go. Seth then peeks at Wade, as Wade closes the door. Seth then walks over and takes Wade's hand, "Come watch TV with me.. Please.."

Wade sighs softly but moves with him to the leather couch. Wade sits and Seth curls against his side, holding onto Wade tightly. Wade rests his cheek against Seth's hair and watches as Seth flips through the channels. Wade had been in love honestly with Seth since the small boy reached out to him years ago and wanted to be more then just kept boy and guard. Wade though couldn't touch Seth. Not only would he be punished, Seth would be as well.

Seth picks something on TV and tosses the remote down and holds onto Wade tightly. Wade's hand rubs Seth's back as he watches TV. Seth's breath fluttering over Wade's neck. Wade settles and lets the comfortable silent surround them. Seth's fingers though start to play with Wade's shirt. Wade raises his eyebrow and then gasps softly as Seth's hand slips into Wade's shirt.

Wade jumps up and looks down at Seth, "what are you doing.."

Seth peeks at him and whispers, "I see how you look at me.. I .. I know you love me Wade."

Wade snarls at Seth, "you little idiot. You will get us both in shit."

Seth swallows and then stands walking over to Wade, pressing against his chest, "I .. I love you too Wade."

Wade glares at him and then looks down at Seth, "Little one.. you don't know what your doing.. Hunter will kill me and you will be in a world of pain."

Seth looks up at him and whispers, "I don't care anymore.. I want you."

Seth then stands on his tippy toes and kisses Wade gently. Wade groans unable to stop himself. He pulls Seth against him, kissing him back.

Wade then pulls away and whispers softly, "Seth.."

Seth looks at him and whispers, "Please.."

Wade moves and presses Seth against the wall his fingers running over Seth's side, "I want you.."

Seth shivers and nips at Wade's lips, "Take what you want."

Wade smirks softly as he pins Seth against the wall, his fingers dancing over Seth's shirt before he rips it open and off the younger man. Seth whimpers softly his eyes going wide at the show of dominance. Wade leans over and growls softly against Seth's neck, "So sweet. Still so innocent my beautiful boy."

Seth shivers and arches into Wade's touch when wade trails his fingers over Seth's belt.

Wade undoes it and yanks if off Seth as he mouths lightly against Seth's neck and scrapes his teeth over Seth's neck. Seth's breath catches in his throat and his body presses against Wade. Wade runs his fingers up Seth's chest and licks over Seth's neck before pulling back and wrapping his fingers around Seth's neck and holds him against the wall. Seth whines softly at the dominance. Wade smirks and undoes Seth's pants and pulls them off him.

Wade is pleasantly surprised and whispers, "No panties beautiful... such a brat.."

Seth shivers at the words and mewls softly trying to get more contact but wade keeps him against the wall. Wade undoes his own pants and lets them wall to the floor. Seth looks down at wade and moans in anticipation, "Please.. "

Wade smirks and presses his body against Seth, his fingers moving from Seth's neck and tracing his cheek, 'Please what brat... You want something.. hmm."

Seth nods and whimpers pressing his cock against Wades, "I want you to fuck me."

Wade smirks and spins Seth, pinning him more against the wall, grinding against Seth's ass, "Oh you want this."

Seth nods and whines softly, "Please wade... "

Wade growls and presses Seth's head against the wall. "Don't move."

Seth whines but places his hands on the wall, staying still. Wade bends over and pulls the lube from his pocket. Wade then squeezed some lube onto his hand and then coats his cock. His other hand though pulls Seth's hips so that his hips are out presenting his ass to Wade. Seth blushes at the pose and peeks back at Wade, mewling in need at the sight of Wade stroking himself.

Wade growls as he looks into Seth's eyes, "Needy little brat aren't you?"

Wade moves and lines his cock up, pressing all the way into Seth, his hand holding Seth's hip and growls at the feeling of tightness around his cock, "Fuck Seth.. so tight."

Seth whimpers as he feels the burn of the stretch of wade pushing into him. Wade presses his face against Seth's shoulder and then pulls out and thrusts in again, hitting Seth's sweet spot. Seth cries out in pleasure. Wade then starts a brutal pace, not slowing down as he grips Seth's hips leaving bruises on them. Wade growls and keeps pounding into Seth. Seth pants and his one hand moves to stroke himself only to be caught by Wade and pulled behind his back, "No brat.. don't you fucking move."

Seth whines and as pleasure washes over him, making his toes curl as wade pounds against his prostrate, making everything seem fuzzy, "Wade.. please.."

Wade growls and keeps pounding and groans as he gets close. He feels Seth shake softly as he tightens around him. He continues his assault on Seth's prostrate and Seth shrieks as he comes over the wall. Wade groans and then moves biting Seth's shoulder as he comes inside his brat. Seth pants his knees shaking as he almost falls forward. Wade catches him and pulls him to lay on the bed.

Wade and Seth's head snap up at the sound of someone growling. Hunter stands in the doorway, looking livid. Seth shrinks against the bed and whimpers at the look in Hunter's eyes.

Hunter glares at Wade, "leave the room.. or your dead."

Seth looks at Wade and shakes softly. He reaches for Wade but Wade walks away. Seth's hand falls to his side as he watches the older man walk away, leaving him in his personal hell and to face the Devil alone. Tears slip down Seth's cheeks as the door is closed and he's left alone to face his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Wade closes his eyes as he leaves the room. He can't believe that he just left Seth in that room alone and vulnerable. Wade looks up at the roof when he starts to hear Seth's screams of pain. Wade bites his lip and then goes to his bag in his room. He carried something that he never thought he would use like this. Wade pulls out a revolver and loads it.

He knew even though Hunter let him leave the room that Hunter would kill him. Hunter could be insanely possessive when he wanted to be. Wade either would be killed or moved and that would leave Seth alone with someone else to watch him. Maybe someone that would hurt him or not pull Hunter back when Hunter lost control.

Then there was the fact that Seth would most likely never be the same after this as well if Wade let it continue. Hunter wouldn't stop tonight until be broke Seth, taking everything that Wade loved about Seth away. Wade also couldn't let the boy pay for his mistakes.

Wade holds the revolver in his one hand and walks towards the bedroom. He throws open the door and sees something that makes him angry beyond belief. Seth bent over the bed and Hunter is whipping him unmercifully with his belt. Seth sobs into the bed spread as Hunter screams that this was just the start.

Wade levels the gun with Hunter's head and cocks the gun, "This is the end right now."

Seth sobs softly and slides to the floor watching Wade with wide eyes. Seth's lips are tinted red with blood.

Hunter growls at Wade, "Don't be stupid Wade.. you do this.. and you're dead."

Wade laughs, "I'm dead Hunter if you finish this. I'm done with this shit and you. I'm taking Seth and we're leaving."

Hunter looks at him and narrows his eyes, "you do that and I will hunt you to the ends of the earth. You will never find peace as long as I'm around."

Hunter didn't get the chance to move as Wade moves fast and hits him with the but of the gun, knocking him out. Wade moves and grabs the handcuffs from the nightstand and pulls Hunter to the bathroom. He cuffs Hunter to the toilet and then moves back to the room.

Seth watches Wade and whispers, "why."

Wade smiles softly and helps Seth to stand, "Don't worry about that now. Lets get you dressed and we're leaving."

Seth nods and whines in pain softly as Wade helps him pull on some pants. Seth's legs and ass are covered with marks from Hunter's belt. Seth pulls on a shirt and Wade stuffs some of there things into the one suitcase they have. He then comes over and he helps Seth out of the apartment and to his car.

Wade looks at Seth who looks shocked and relieved. Wade leans Seth against the car and tucks Seth's hair behind his ear, "Your free Seth."

Seth nods and looks at Wade, "Thank you."

Wade smile softly and then kisses Seth softly, "Lets go before he comes to."

Wade helps Seth into car and then gets in himself. He drives out of the apartment complex. Wade isn't sure where they will go and where they could find safety from Hunter's wrath but anything is better then the apartment.

Wade had come from money himself so there was no worry about that. His parents and family where gone and Seth as far as he knew had none. They could vanish and make it hard for Hunter to find them. They would have to confront Hunter at some time but not yet.

He smiles softly when Seth curls up in his seat and pulls a coat that was on the seat around himself. Wade also knew one thing.. he wasn't letting go of Seth. Seth was his now and Wade would die to protect him and keep him happy. Never again would Hunter have Seth.

* * *

><p>Just a short little two shot because I'm only working on one story right now and Wade muse wanted to come out and have his own story.<p> 


End file.
